federation_starfleetfandomcom-20200213-history
FS Official Welcome Letter and Application
To: Federation Starfleet Cadet From: Head of R-FS Operations Branch, Captain Aidoo Welcome to FS! Hello! My name is Aidoo, and I’m the Head of FS Operations at Federation Starfleet. On behalf of FS-Starfleet and Command, I’d like to welcome you to the group. I will also give you a brief background on who we are and how we function. ---Some History--- FS-Starfleet is a Star Trek-themed group which is a little bit of everything including a fan group and a roleplay group, however, we refuse to call ourselves a clan. FS began in late spring of 2008 with Swordsman524 as the emerging leader along with Smirky and Siondark1. Within a few months, the group began to roleplay and construct Starfleet vessels, and out of that came an organization system formed by the branches we know today (and will cover later in this message). In August 2008, Earth Federation Starfleet, as the group was called in that time, had a peak of 70 members. Eventually in October of that year the group underwent a major change simply known as the reform. That’s when the newer group known as FS-Starfleet became who it is today. It fared smoothly for 2 years, there were ups, there were downs, but the Admiral and other senior members such as CyberJacques, and Siondark1 helped keep the group alive. ---Federation Starfleet Today--- Today, the series of events since the reform in 2008 has made it possible for FS to exceed its expectations as a small fan club on ROBLOX. The importance of a site grew, and now FS can be found at federation-starfleet(dot)org. Eventually, the group’s main colony located on OpenSim (Secondlife open source virtual world) has grown most recently. The original founder of FS still leads the group, which has experienced quite a lot, today. Now, FS-Starfleet is the name for the entire group on the internet, and ROBLOX FS and the colony on OpenSim, called F-SEC, make up the whole of FS-Starfleet. ---Branch Organizational Structure--- Our central organizational structure is made up of several branches. Collectively, all branches and all officers who serve their branch are part of the Headquarters section of FS. All branch heads and branch staff are part of the HQ section. Each branch has entirely different purposes and environments. As mentioned earlier, we are not exclusively an army-type group for example, but we do have Security and Marines as combat and tactical-oriented branches. The branches of FS are: Command, Operations, Engineering, Security, Sciences and Marines. They make up all of the HQ area. Now each branch will be described. You DO get to select a branch to join during this recruitment process. -COMMAND Command is the branch responsible for overseeing the operations and management of Federation Starfleet as a whole. Command senior staff includes the Admiralty of FS and Starship Commanding Officers (CO’s) and First Officers (XO’s). Application to Command is closed, and is only available by recommendation/invitation. Uniform color is RED. -OPERATIONS Operations manages the general, everyday operations of the group. The branch helps maintain the smoothness of these operations and is in charge of personnel management. The current head of FS Operations is FS veteran officer Captain Aidoo. Uniform color is GOLD. -ENGINEERING Engineering is responsible for all construction projects in Federation Starfleet, including things ranging from small scripts, tricorders, to even big structures, vessels, or stations. Engineering is headed by veteran officer Captain Droideka1 and vice-headed by veteran officer Lieutenant Commander DTF. Uniform color is GOLD. -SECURITY Security is a mainly combat-oriented branch responsible for the DOMESTIC/Internal security of Federation Starfleet as well as all tactical operations. Security manages operations such as Internal Affairs, patrols and drills. From a tactical perspective, Security cooperates with the Marines branch with strategic operations. Security is headed by veteran officer Commander Harleygroo. Uniform color is GOLD. -SCIENCES Sciences is a heavily RP-based branch that manages the scientific study of the universe for the benefit of knowledge and that of Federation Starfleet. Sciences also includes the Medical department. This branch is headed by veteran officer Captain Doodle22606. Uniform color is BLUE. -MARINES The Marines branch unlike Security deals with more than just internal security but is an almost purely combat-related branch focusing on combat training using Starfleet issue equipment, as well as flight operations in shuttles and fighters. The Marines branch is often in cooperation with the Security branch with tactical and strategic planning and operations. Uniform color is GREEN. ---Uniforms--- Once you complete your application and submit it, you will get another piece of information towards the end of your recruitment process asking you to collect your uniforms for the branch you enlisted in. The uniforms can be found in Aidoo’s shirts. Please look above in the branches section to see which color uniform corresponds to which. ---Fleet Area--- Just like the Headquarters area described previously, the other section of FS is the Fleet area, which contains all vessels, stations, establishments, etc. and their stationed personnel. Just to clear things out, everyone in FS is a member of a branch, but can be either in the Fleet area or HQ area. FS has had many ships in the past, notably the USS Scarlet, under the command of Fleet Captain Siondark1 since the very beginning. You may apply to serve aboard one of these vessels which host Scheduled Weekly RP sessions. Current Commissioned Vessels -USS Scarlet Captain: Rear Admiral Siondark1 -USS Celestia Captain: Vice Admiral CyberJacques Other vessels include the Lexington class runabouts, one located in BadRomance’s place and another in the Admiral’s places. Also, the USS Durant is currently a vessel in construction in F-SEC. Once you have been promoted to ensign and have joined the branch of your choosing, you can serve on one of our vessels or stations. Simply submit a request to the Captain (CO) of the vessel or station with your rank, branch, and state your reason to transfer. The post you may be assigned by the CO may very depending on your rank and branch, for example, a Lieutenant in Engineering may be assigned as Chief Engineer, or an Ensign in Security may be assigned as a Security officer. ---A NOTE ABOUT BUILDING SHIPS--- Although we appreciate work that is done for the group, we do not authorize or commission ships, stations, or establishments for our fleet that are to have a full-time crew, such as the USS Scarlet or Celestia. All projects of this nature must be made by the Engineering branch only and the project must be started by one who is a Lieutenant or higher. All such major projects must be authorized by the Admiralty PRIOR TO any official building of the project. You may, however, make a vessel, station, or establishment for your branch. You must, however, be an Ensign and have official authorization by the Branch Head of your branch BEFORE beginning any construction on your project. Thank you. ---Ranks and Promotions--- Currently you are the rank of Cadet. The FS ranking system is as follows; -Cadet -Ensign -Lieutenant Junior Grade -Lieutenant -Lieutenant Commander -Commander -Captain -Commondore -Fleet Captain Promotions and Awards Ceremonies are conducted every other month, sometimes each month. In order to be promoted from one rank to another, a minimum of 2.5 months service is required before being eligible for the next promotion (this does not apply for promotion from Cadet to Ensign, in which the limit is 1 week, and with promotion to Ensign to Lt. JG, which is minimum 1 month). “Service” is defined as activity within the group and participation. Aside from the minimum amount of service required, you must of course DESERVE promotion to receive one. This means things like: 1) Actively participating in group operations. 2) Being active in discussion and reporting. 3) No reprimands or warnings, etc. 4) General assistance within the group. 5) Serving as a good example. ---The Site--- As mentioned, we have a site that can be accessed on federation-starfleet(dot)org. You can access all information you need there via the menu. The R-FS area of the menu contains mainly ROBLOX FS sector related information, and the F-SEC area of the menu contains information for the F-SEC sector of FS. The RFS forums are the place for discussion and are our main center of operations outside ROBLOX, thus they are a necessity. The site also provides a number of different pages for your benefit and a few links. If you have any ideas for the site whatsoever, please feel free to leave a post on the site forums there. ---OpenSim--- It is not required, but it is encouraged for members of FS to check out what’s going on in Federation Starfleet’s Epsilon Colony located on OSGrid, a grid based on OpenSimulator. The Colony is simply a part of FS that operates in a different virtual world. Visit the site for some pictures and information on how to join the colony. The colony is constantly under construction and development, and joining gives you a chance to experience the early development of the area. Being a member of F-SEC will perhaps, depending on your activity, give you an opportunity to prove your possibilities and skills. In addition, it’s great fun. The Admiral of F-SEC is Phil Dudek. You can also contact Joe Kadar (Daviddye), the Academy Commandant and Vice Admiral there if you have questions regarding the grid. --------------------------------------------------- FEDERATION STARFLEET Official Application, V5 Please be aware that FS does not collect any personal information used to identify members. Please fill out EACH question and please FOLLOW the instructions. In addition please leave the text of this application intact when submitting it. PLEASE submit the completed application to the account "FSPersonnel" on ROBLOX. The next step is to fill out some information regarding your recruitment into FS as a cadet. NOTE: Each question is required. Please mark each space with an X “X” ------ Section 1: Initial Information What sector of FS do you plan to join?: [ ] R-FS (ROBLOX) [ ] F-SEC (OSgrid) Are you familiar with Second Life/OSgrid or any of the grids on OS?: [ ] Yes [ ] No Are you at least 2 months old on ROBLOX?: [ ] Yes [ ] No Are you a new or experienced user on ROBLOX? [ ] New [ ] Experienced Have you joined the FS site?* (www.federation-starfleet.org) [ ] Yes [ ] No Normally, site membership is a requirement, however, you can request an exception by contacting the Head of Operations and stating your reason. ---- Section 2: Branch In the previous message sent to you were given an overview of the group and its structure, including the branches. Please select the branch you want to join. [ ] Operations [ ] Engineering [ ] Security [ ] Sciences [ ] Marines Section 3: Other Info How much time do you spend on ROBLOX a week? (hours): What is your time zone?: What country are you located in?: What language(s) do you speak?: How long ago did you join ROBLOX Are you familiar with Star Trek?: Would you like to participate in or explore both sectors of FS (R-FS/F-SEC)?: How did you find out about FS?: Please list any skills you have on ROBLOX (Ie. Scripting, building): Please write some additional information if you wish: ------------------------------- Once again, thank you for taking the time to read the handbook and welcome letter, as well as filling out the application. Once you have sent this message (just copy and paste it all) with the completed application to "FSPERSONNEL" on ROBLOX, please request to join the branch group of the branch you want to join. Please look at Admiral Swordsman524's groups to find the branch groups. After you have been accepted into your branch group, you will receive your BRANCH welcome letter from your new branch's staff. You will soon be promoted to ensign and will be given a few days to get accustomed to the operations of your branch and get introduced to the branch. Once again, more branch information will be given to you once you are in your branch! FS is grateful for your interest and participation. We thank you for your time, and we are glad to have you here! Welcome abaord!